1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image forming, and, more particularly, to a machine for simultaneously applying heat and pressure to a substrate to obtain improved results when producing graphic images thereon, by various processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of materials and products may have graphic images applied thereto, utilizing various operations or processes. For example, products may have graphic images applied thereto by processes using adhesive, discharge, embossing, foil, silk-screen, sublimation, thermal transfer, or other types of operations. Such operations may involve the forming of intricate designs, utilizing a number of colors or images, some of which may be raised, requiring a high degree of precision. However, when forming graphic images on substrates, such as textiles, because of the texture of the surface, and/or the absorbency of the material, high quality images are difficult, and very expensive to obtain. For example, if a high quality image is to be formed on a textile surface, preliminary steps must be taken to treat the surface of the textile, so that the final image is of high quality. Other processes require additional steps, or expensive equipment to obtain the high quality graphic images on substrates.
Although some means are known to provide improved image results on various substrates, they tend to be difficult to use, time consuming and labor intensive. As in most businesses, since the applying, forming, fixing, etc. of images on substrates is becoming more competitive, it is becoming increasingly more important to be able to form high quality images on various substrates, using different processes, in a more efficient, inexpensive, less-time consuming manner.
Thermal or heat transfer presses are known for applying graphic images on textiles or other similar substrates, or to press foil onto a substrate. However, when used to form high definition graphic images, this process tends to be very slow, time consuming and difficult to use, and overall, too expensive. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide an improved and automated device for forming better resolution in graphic images, thereby providing high definition images on various substrates. For example, a device that forms a smoother surface on a substrate will provide better print resolution and a smoother feel to a printed garment.